


Quality Time

by GimmeBeans



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, NB Blake, Trans Character, ladybug child, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeBeans/pseuds/GimmeBeans
Summary: Ruby goes to get dinner, leaving Blake and their daughter, Basile, to watch the house.This is a commissioned work.





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> if you say anything transphobic i will literally eat your fucking hands. enjoy the fic!

          “I’m just gonna go grab dinner, don’t burn the house down while I’m out,” Ruby grins, standing on her toes to offer a quick peck to Blake’s lips, shifting down to kiss their daughter on the head, “Keep them out of trouble, Basile.”

          Basile lets out a soft belly-laugh, reaching out to Ruby’s face with hands so much smaller than her cheeks and smiling with all her teeth, her tail swaying playfully, “Okay!” A pause when Ruby pulls away from them, and then she pipes up from where she rests in Blake’s arms, “But mom’s kinda boring!”

          Blake blinks with mild surprise, looking between Basile and Ruby, and watching as Ruby cracks an even broader grin, “I guess mom should keep an eye on you, then!” Ruby lunges forward and tickles Basile around the ribs, causing her to squirm and laugh to the point where Blake has to adjust their grip. Ruby steps outside and closes the door behind her, and Blake looks over to the kid in her arms, raising an eyebrow.

          “So, what do you wanna do, kiddo?” Blake walks the two of them towards the living room, which somehow became even messier than they remember. Building blocks and coloring books litter the floor, making the whole area incredibly dangerous to traverse barefoot. They step around some of the blocks as they approach the couch, “Any ideas?”

          Basile taps her forefinger to her chin thoughtfully, curious eyes scanning the room for endless possibilities, finally setting them on the stack of blocks on the other side of the coffee table, “I wanna play with my blocks!”

          Blake nods and sets her down, watching as she pads her way to the stack and sits down with the confidence of a master architect about to begin a new project. A small smile pulls at Blake’s lips, and eventually they sit down, pulling a laptop in front of them and tapping away at their most recent project. The living room falls silent, save for the shared clicking and tapping away of blocks and type, until Blake finally lets out a long breath and closes the lid on their computer, sliding it onto the coffee table with a sense of boredom. Basile doesn’t look up from her blocks, so focused on building…something. Blake can’t figure out what it is, so they slide towards the end of the couch to get a closer look and tilt their head curiously, “What are you making?”

          “A fort!” Basile’s head snaps up to grin at her mom, blocks in both of her hands as she waves them around enthusiastically, “For my lion!”

          “I see,” Blake smiles, nodding serenely and looking at the white lion plush that sits beside her. Basile wouldn’t part with it to save her life, and it became a staple of any and all play time activities. “May I join you?”

          Basile’s eyes flit between Blake and the blocks in her hand, tail swaying thoughtfully until she finally bursts into another toothy grin, “Sure! You can help me!” Basile still hasn’t set her blocks down and looks at the other pieces on the floor around her, brow furrowing as she tries to figure out where she was going to put them in the first place. Her tail slowly finds its way into her mouth, hanging from it as she mulls over her options.

          Blake stifles a laugh and sits down next to her, pulling a bucket of the blocks over, “So why does the lion need a fort?”  
          Basile spits her tail out, “Well, it’s more like a secret base.” She clicks some of the blocks together, starting on the outer wall, “That way whenever it’s done fighting monsters, it can take a nap! Like mom!”

          Blake hums in understanding, offering more blocks to Basile whenever she makes progress on the walls and occasionally setting the lion down inside it, at her behest, to make sure it has enough room to move around. One the fortress is built, Basile gently places her white lion inside of it and proudly beams at her mom, “There!”

          “It looks sturdy,” they nod approvingly, the smile ever-present on their lips, “Your lion’s already resting. Did it just come back from an adventure?”

          “Nope! It’s just moved in. All the boxes were heavy!” Basile crosses her arms over her chest.

          This kid never ceases to surprise, that’s for sure. She’s surprisingly dry for someone her age, but when Blake thinks back to how they were as a kid, it makes a lot of sense. “I guess we should let it sleep, then, huh?”

          Basile uncrosses her arms and furrows her brow again, at a loss. She’d figured building this little fortress would pass the time until dinner, and while she’s having a great time, she’s starting to get hungry. And bored. Her tail starts twitching all over again, and Blake raises a curious eyebrow.

          After a moment, Blake reaches towards the coffee table and pulls a book from it, “Do you want to read until mom gets home? We can even sit in her chair.”

          Basile immediately perks up, looking at the book in Blake’s hands – a beaten-up collection of fairytales, all sorts of wonderful stories she latched onto – and joy radiates from her whole body. “Yeah!”

          “Alright,” Blake stands and scoops her up in their free arm, carrying her to Ruby’s favorite chair and sitting down, allowing their daughter to adjust. Basile rests the back of her head on Blake’s chest as she looks at the book in front of her, taking it from Blake’s hands and flipping through to her favorite chapter: a story of a mermaid who gives her voice for love. Blake’s glad that the version in this book isn’t nearly as dark as the original.

          “Do you want me to read it out loud?” It wouldn’t be the first time, but knowing Basile, she would read along or even add in narration.

          “Yeah!” Basile adjusts again, wrapping her tail around the front of her waist and holding onto it as Blake starts reading.

          Something about her mom’s voice has a dangerously relaxing effect, to the point where as much as Basile wants to add in to the story and get creative, she winds up closing her eyes. Not long after, sleep overtakes her, and her breathing slows down as she snoozes in Blake’s arms.

          Blake sighs and closes the book, setting it on the armrest and accepting their fate: whenever Basile falls asleep, moving her is a crime punishable by death. It’s better just to close their eyes and join in her the nap, which is exactly what Blake does.

          “Sorry about the wait! The line took forever,” Ruby closes the door behind her with her foot, leaning her head around the corner curiously when she doesn’t get a response. She steps into the living room, an inexplicable warmth growing across her chest at the sight of her wife and daughter, asleep on the couch. It’d be a shame to disturb them like this.

          Ruby places a kiss on both of their foreheads, then goes into the kitchen, decided to let them sit a little longer before waking them up. The food wouldn’t get cold any time soon.


End file.
